Twines made of natural or synthetic fibers are commonly used to tie loose fibrous substances, such as hay and straw into bales for handling and transportation. The tying process of hay balers is automatic, placing twines around the bale in loops, and tying the two ends of each looped twine into knots. The tying methods applied in the currently available baling apparatuses produce loose loops, allowing the expansion of the bales, thereby reducing the final density of the baled substance.
For improved performance of the baling apparatuses, a better tying method is needed, which can produce tightly wrapped loops, not allowing the expansion of the bale after its release from the compressive forces of the baling apparatus.
The currently marketed tying apparatuses have complex mechanism, requiring frequent adjustments, and calling for rather exact control of the tension in the twine for proper function.
The complexity of the currently marketed tying apparatuses substantially increases the price of the balers. Simpler and less costly tying mechanism is most desirable.
The aim of my invention is to satisfy the above requirements.